


Dead People and Other Cute Things

by LordOfTheNargles



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluffiness, Gen, Halloween prompt, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheNargles/pseuds/LordOfTheNargles
Summary: “I’m haunting.”    “You’re what?” The girls jaw dropped as Mikoto mentally kicked herself.    “I am a ghost.” Mikoto says.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Thanks blackkat for making me love this pairing. I hope I haven't butchered them too much. ^^

“I dare you to go to the graveyard tonight.” Commanded a smug faced Tsume Inuzuka.

Mikoto raised her eyebrow at the grinning girl. “Why would I do that, Tsume?”

“Why wouldn’t you do it?” She replied cheekily. Mikoto rolls her eyes at the girl, giving her a half-hearted smile.

“You chicken Uchiha? Bawk bawk bawk!” Natabi guffawed loudly, waving her hands manically.

Mikoto pouted slightly, a sigh escaping her twitching lips. “Where did I ever find you guys.”

“Oh hush, you sound like a Nara.”

This was greeted by more laughs from her friends as well as an indignant huff from the local Nara.

“Mikoto!” Tsume whined dramatically. “You have to go to the graveyard near the forest of death and retrieve something important. Whatever you want. When you get back here, you can dare someone else to do something.”

“If you come back!” Haruki said ominously, poking Mikoto in the side.

Mikoto swatted her hands away and stood up gracefully. She sighed and gave her friends a halfhearted glare as she wiped the residual dirt on her pants and straightened her chunnin vest. She flashed an evil smirk to her fiendish friends. “Be back before you know it.” And with that she disappeared.

Mikoto didn’t know why she walked further into the graveyard. She should have just picked up a stray Kunai from between the gravestones, yet that seemed too mundane. Besides, she thought, the peace was refreshing, if a bit morbid. She wandered a bit further, her onyx eyes flitting between the tombstones, drinking in the details of the dead. A feeling of quiet respect washed over her as she walked on through the fields of her fallen comrades. 

A sound like clinking chains broke her out of her reverie, and Mikoto was soon on the defensive. She crouched behind a tomb, silently apologizing to the dead person she was crouching on top of, and surveyed her surroundings. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, yet she could detect a faint murmuring from afar. Let it be known that Mikoto Uchiha was not one to divulge in whimsical displays of rashness or idiocy, her trip here notwithstanding. Thus, she activated her Sharingan and took to prowling along the shadows towards the source of the sound. 

The sound of rattling chains grew louder until Mikoto couldn’t help but wonder why the dead didn’t come out of their graves themselves and suffocate this idiot. She ducked behind a tree and listened. A small female voice surprised Mikoto and the temptation to look over was becoming increasingly difficult to resist. She waited until the rattling started again before peering out into the shadows. What she saw baffled her completely.

Uzumaki Kushina was standing before the grave of Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the First Hokage and a formidable kunoichi in her own right. Kushina was slamming into the ground with what looked like chains made of chakra, stopping every few minutes to wave her hands around and sigh exasperatedly at the grave.

Mikoto decided to head back and leave the girl to her, dare she say it, discussion? Conversation? Mikoto shook her head and stepped back. The small crunch under her feet made her wince. No matter how slight a sound it was, it practically announced her presence to a trained ninja. Thus when the girl turned around, chakra chains floating ominously above her head, she was the least bit surprised.

“Who’s there?” She heard the girl’s voice call out threateningly.

Mikoto quickly deactivated her Sharingan before she took a deep breath and walked forward.

Kushina took a step back. She looked a bit queasy as she took in Mikoto’s appearance. Mikoto tried to hide her confusion at the girls’ strange reaction.

“Are you dead?” The read headed girl asked quietly.

“What?” Mikoto asked in confusion.

The girl seemed to become embarrassed, turning the cutest shade of pink.

“Are… are you visiting anyone?” She asked again.

“No I’m not visiting anyone.” Mikoto replied quickly.

“Then why are you in a graveyard?” The girl’s eyes were wide with confusion as Mikoto wracked her brains for answers.

“I’m haunting.”

“You’re what?” The girls jaw dropped as Mikoto mentally kicked herself.

“I am a ghost.” Mikoto says.

Kushina looked at her for a moment before doubling over with laughter. She clutched at her stomach as her laughter filled the silence between them.

Mikoto cracked a smile. She liked Kushina’s laugh, she decided.

“I think you’re just about anything but a ghost, Mikoto-chan.”

Mikoto flushed deeply before looking at the girl in confusion. 

“Don’t worry.” She said. “I was a year below you in the academy so you wouldn’t know me. You, however, aced all the academy exams and made chunnin on your first try. You’re kind of famous.” The girl smiled mischievously.

Mikoto smiled back. “And you’re the Fourth Hokage, apparently. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Kushina flushed again before squaring her shoulders defiantly. “I am going to be the Hokage, dattebane!”

Mikoto smiled again at the younger girl. “In that case, Lord Fourth, how about we go eat dinner and you can tell me all about those cool seals.”

Kushina was silent for a moment, her gaze lingering on Mikoto’s’ face. “You don’t hate me?”

“Why would I hate you?” Mikoto asks, bewildered.

“I’m an outsider, though.”

“That’s ridiculous. You’re a leaf ninja aren’t you? That means we’re comrades.”

“You’re not afraid of me?”

“Unless you’ve forgotten, I’m the ghost. You’re supposed to be afraid of me.” Mikoto winked at her.

Kushina laughed again, her sweet voice lightening the air. “I’ll go if it’s Ramen.”

“Ramen it is, my liege.” Mikoto said, making an exaggerated bowing motion.

They walked back to the village together at an easy pace. Yes, Mikoto thought, she rather did like this girl’s strange laugh.

Let it also be said that Mikoto was sufficiently mauled by Tsume, Natabi, and Haruki after they waited for three hours in which she did not return. In her defense, she did pick up something (or rather someone) lovely from the graveyard.


End file.
